


Graduation

by aiwritingfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy Ending, Graduation, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anon-san sent me a Tumblr ask that said, "Can you imagine an AsaNoya confession?"  This popped into my head, so I wrote it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

After the graduation ceremony, the vast majority of the graduates, friends, and relatives milled about in Karasuno High School's front courtyard as everyone said goodbye to teachers and other students. 

Nishinoya craned his neck, trying to see Asahi-san. Asahi-san was tall and stood above the crowd, and Karasuno didn't have many students Asahi-san's height, so in theory it shouldn't have been too difficult to spot him. Unfortunately, Nishinoya's effort to locate Asahi-san was currently hampered by the inconvenient fact that Nishiniya was surrounded by people taller than himself and so had a sight radius of about three feet at most. Finally squeezing himself out of the crowd, Nishinoya briefly considered the indignity of having to stand on something to make himself taller.

The indecision lasted less than a second. Finding Asahi-san before he left was more important. 

Nishinoya hopped on a planter, but this only brought him barely above the crowd. Still, it was enough for him to spot the guys who were taller than the rest. Basketball club, basketball club, judo, baseball club, track and field, guy Nishinoya didn't know, another guy Nishinoya didn't know... 

Asahi-san wasn't anywhere in the crowd.

For a moment, Nishinoya flailed inwardly. He was too late--Asahi-san had already left, and that's why he couldn't find him, right? And then as he was about to groan in disappointment, he understood in a flash. There was only one place Asahi-san could be.

* * *

"I was right," Nishinoya said, rounding the corner towards the gym. "Asahi-san, there you are!"

Asahi-san jumped, turned around, and then relaxed visibly. "Noya-san," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "Thanks for coming to graduation."

Nishinoya shrugged and grinned. "How could I miss it?" He looked around. "Where's Suga-senpai and Daichi-san? You can't be the only one sentimental about this place."

"They were here, but they left a couple of minutes ago," Asahi-san said, pointing in the direction Nishinoya assumed Suga-senpai and Daichi-san had left. "Tsukishima suggested us new graduates treat the juniors to food, but by the time they'd left, Daichi-san had managed to turn the tables on them, and so they're going to that yakitori place down the street from the school."

"And you're not going?"

Asahi-san smiled that sweet smile of his and looked back at the gym. "In a little while. I wanted to stay here and remember this place a bit more."

"Okay, I'll keep you company," Nishinoya said, sticking his hands in his pocket. Asahi-san was still wearing his gakuran. Nishinoya craned his neck, trying to see the front.

"What are you doing?"

Nishinoya twitched guiltily, pulling back from where he'd leaned forward. "Uh, nothing," he said.

"Noya-san," Asahi-san said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just... looking at the front of your gakuran," Noya-san said.

"Why?" Asahi-san looked down, and brushed at it. "Is it dirty?" Asahi-san's hands were in the way, and Nishinoya couldn't see clearly, but then Asahi-san stopped brushing, and held his hands away from his gakuran. "What is it, Noya-san?"

It wasn't there--Asahi-san's second button was gone. Nishinoya exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Nothing," he said quickly, swallowing the disappointment he felt. It had been too much to hope that Asahi-san felt the same way he did, after all.

Asahi-san stuck his hands in his gakuran pockets and looked at Nishinoya. "Really?"

"Really." Nishinoya shrugged, trying to look casual. "Go on, Asahi-san, get your fill of the place. We want to catch the others before the first and second-years run out of money."

"I saved it for you," Asahi-san said.

"Saved what?" Nishinoya asked, confused--what did that have to do with eating with the rest of the volleyball club? Then he froze as he saw what Asahi-san was holding on his outstretched palm. "Your button," Nishinoya said, staring at it stupidly. His mind was now blank. "I thought it was gone!"

"So you were looking at the buttons after all," Asahi-san said with that smile of his again.

Nishinoya winced, but Asahi-san had figured him out, clearly. "Yeah," he said, looking at the ground and scuffing his shoes. Then he took a deep breath and faced Asahi-san squarely. "Asahi-san, I like you."

"I know," Asahi-san said, taking Nishinoya's hand. He put the second button off his gakuran into Nishinoya's palm, and then closed Nishinoya's fingers over the button before squeezing the fist he'd made around it. "I like you too."

Nishinoya gaped at his hand, feeling the button inside, and then gaped up at Asahi-san again. "You... you know," he said.

Asahi-san looked sheepish, and he scratched the back of his head. "I... I hoped," he said. 

"You hoped? But you saved the button," Nishinoya said, confused now. 

"I hoped," Asahi-san said again. "I wasn't sure. I thought you liked girls, but at times, it semeed... I hoped--I wasn't sure if I was getting the right signals..."

"God, Asahi-san," Nishinoya said, and then he was hugging Asahi-san, arms wrapped tightly around Asahi-san's waist as he buried his face in Asahi-san's gakuran. Nishinoya felt Asahi-san's warmth envelop him as Asahi-san's strong arms--strong enough to power spikes through three defenders--wrapped around Nishinoya's shoulders. 

They stayed that way for too short a period of time, and then Nishinoya started and pulled back a little. Asahi-san's arms loosened enough for Nishinoya to move back just enough to look up at his boyfriend's eyes. Then Nishinoya had to smile. "Asahi-san, you'd better wipe your eyes," he said. He didn't have anything on hand, so he reached up and offered his sleeve.

Asahi-san blinked, and then seemed to finally realize he had tears in his eyes. "Oh," he said, lifting one of his arms to wipe his tears on his sleeve.

"You goofball," Nishinoya said, his heart swelling with affection. "You're going to miss us that much, huh? Good thing you aren't going too far."

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, uh, good thing," Asahi-san said, smiling again, his nose just a little redder than usual. "Especially now that I have... well." Asahi-san blushed. "You know." 

"Yeah, yeah," Nishinoya said, and he grinned at Asahi-san. "You know, if you're coming back, there's no need to stare at the gym. Just come back next week or something. I bet if we spread the word, we could get a pick-up game going. Or maybe just come with me, and I'll introduce you to the ladies' club I played with during my suspension! They'll love you." A thought occured to Nishinoya, and he grinned wickedly at Asahi-san. "They'll love you even more when I tell them you're my boyfriend."

Asahi-san's eyes widened in shock, and Nishinoya laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK, first Haikyuu!! fic, please be kind. *chews nails*


End file.
